


The Lucky Ones

by Bassarid



Series: Inseparable [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bassarid/pseuds/Bassarid
Summary: It was rare for them to be at one event, and when they all were assigned Skate America, they used their time together as much as they could, but in the run-up to the competition, it had been hard to find a lot of time, mostly evenings, usually just hanging out and cuddling after a long day of training, skating, interviews; falling asleep against each other.They had big plans that night, though, after the free skate was over. Important plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just feel like these three would have an amazing dynamic in their relationship that translates into very sweet, loving, caring sex. Idk. Tell me what you think! =]
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Also I really hate having to come up with titles...~~

It was rare for them to be at one event, and when they all were assigned Skate America, they used their time together as much as they could, but in the run-up to the competition, it had been hard to find a lot of time, mostly evenings, usually just hanging out and cuddling after a long day of training, skating, interviews; falling asleep against each other.

They had big plans that night, though, after the free skate was over. Important plans.

It was noticeable in the way Ji looked at Phichit, the way Leo was slightly more handsy than usual, gentle, casual touches, to Phichit's shoulder, Ji's hair. The way Phichit looked at Leo, biting his lip, heart beating faster whenever he let his thoughts wander.

It had not been a problem in any of their performances, if anything there had been something there, in the expression, in their vigour.

They retired early to Phichit's room, this time, after a quick dinner.

Just talked, Guang gushing about movies, and watched some videos, random stuff Phichit had saved just for the time they'd meet up, then listened to the songs Leo wanted to share with them.

All the time cuddling, touching, kissing a little, casual enough, but with an odd nervous undertone of things that had previously been discussed in text message only.

Phichit breached the subject eventually, though.

“So...” He looked from Ji to Leo, rubbed his neck nervously. “Did you bring the stuff?”

Leo blushed, Ji just nodded.

“You can back out, though, baby, no pressure,” Leo said seriously, reaching out to caress his cheek. Phichit leaned into the touch.

“I want it. You have no idea how much I want it. If you guys do, too.”

They'd fooled around before, kissing and touching, in twos, rarely all three of them together. Ji had gone down on him in Beijing, and Phichit had returned the favour, a little awkwardly, but eager nonetheless. And he had watched the two of them have sex that first night in Helsinki, after talking a lot and carefully testing the waters, with Phichit curled close against them, kissing Ji while Leo moved inside him. Phichit had come before either of them, touching himself.

He'd reluctantly admitted that he had never had anal before, blushing in embarrassment at the words even though he'd only texted them, not even said them out loud. Had told them that he'd like to change that the next time all three of them would meet.

“Perhaps we should get naked,” Guang Hong said nonchalantly, grinning as he tugged at Phichit's shirt, fingers tracing his stomach lightly.

“Seconded,” Phichit muttered, letting Guang strip him. Leo's fingers were in his hair the next moment, lips brushing over Phichit's neck.

“I want this to be good for you, baby. If you're in pain, if I need to stop, just tell me.” Leo nuzzled his neck and Phichit groped blindly for him, stroking his hair.

“It'll be good, Chuchu. You'll feel amazing. I can't wait to see you come again,” Ji whispered into his ear, before pulling down his pants.

“Please don't call me that,” Phichit groaned, making Ji laugh while he was taking off his own clothes. He might have to kill Yuuri for breaking his promise and calling him Chuchu in front of Leo and Guang.

“But it's so cute!” He poked Phichit's cheek, then kissed him gently. Phichit grumbled a little, but let it slide as Guang pulled him over to the bed.

Leo's clothes ended up on the floor as well, and he tumbled onto the bed next to them. For a while they were just kissing and touching each other, but eventually Guang Hong pulled Phichit close, manoeuvred him so he was lying with his head in Ji's lap, shoulders on his thighs. Ji was smiling down at him, stroking his cheeks and lips, while Leo settled between Phichit's legs.

He caressed Phichit's thighs, large hands rubbing up and down slowly.

“You're so soft,” he whispered, stroking the inside of Phichit's thighs, making him squirm. He bent down to kiss Phichit's cock lightly, while spreading his legs, lifting his hips a little.

“You good, baby?” Leo asked lowly, looking at Phichit.

“Yeah.”

“Try to relax, love,” Guang Hong said, toying with Phichit's nipples. “He's good with prep, you're in good hands. He's made me come just by fingering me.”

There was no pain when a heavily lubed finger sank slowly into him. Leo looked at him from where his face was pressed against Phichit's thigh.

“Alright?”

“Yeah. A bit odd. Not bad, though.”

“Good.”

Leo moved his finger with intent, a hooking motion, finding exactly what he was looking for, making Phichit twitch and gasp.

Ji laughed softly, happily, and Leo smiled as well, carefully letting a second finger follow the first, drawing low moans from Phichit.

The third was slightly uncomfortable, and Phichit pressed Leo's free hand, and Leo went still, waiting for him to relax.

“Stop?”

“Just... wait a moment.”

Guang reached forward, fingers running along Phichit's stomach, and touched his cock gently.

“Okay?” he asked and Phichit muttered a “yes”. Ji's fingers caressed him lightly, and Phichit relaxed little by little.

“Okay,” he said eventually to Leo, “go on.”

It felt better after a bit, fingers curling and scissoring gently, pressing into him in a way that made his toes curl. He even moved his hips in time with Leo's movements, while Ji kept playing with his cock.

“Leo, I... I think I'm ready.”

Leo's fingers stilled again.

“If you're sure, baby.”

Phichit nodded, feeling the fingers slip from him.

Watched Leo put on a condom, lots of lube, before lifting Phichit's hips, pulling them into his lap, his cock nudging at Phichit's entrance.

Ji had one hand around Phichit's cock, the other caressing his hair, and Leo pushed in slowly.

There was pain, sharp and intense for a moment, and Phichit squeezed his eyes shut.

Leo stopped moving at once.

“Phichit?”

“Just wait,” he pressed out.

“It'll help if you give it a push, Chuchu. Just try pushing out, love,” Ji muttered, stroking his forehead.

Phichit did, cautiously, and pressed Leo's hand again.

“Okay... try moving.”

It still hurt, but significantly less with Ji's suggestion, and the hand around his semi-hard cock was helping things along, too, thumb teasing the tip, before starting slow up and down movements.

He could feel Leo all the way inside, could feel all the places their bodies were connected.

“Baby?” Leo looked down at him in concern, eyes dark, hands running up and down Phichit's thighs.

“It's alright, I think... Move?”

Leo did, very slow, shallow thrusts, eyes never leaving Phichit's face.

He was growing hard under Ji's ministrations, the pain and discomfort gradually turning into something else, small sparks at the base of his spine, and when Leo shifted a little, pulling his hips up more before pushing back into him, he hit the spot, making Phichit moan out loud in surprise.

“That sounded like it felt good,” Guang Hong said with a smile and Phichit breathed a “yes”.

Encouraged, Leo moved a little faster, pulling out more.

“You feel so good, baby. I'm sorry I hurt you,” he said, eyes closed, while moving back and forth.

“Feels good now, Leo. It's all good.” He wasn't certain he was putting together coherent sentences, it was hard to think.

“I love you, Phichit.”

Phichit gasped as Leo pushed in again, hitting that spot inside him with every thrust now, Ji pumping him hard and fast. He squeezed his eyes shut again, not in pain this time, the feeling deep inside him cresting abruptly, and he came with a cry, spilling all over his stomach, Ji's fingers.

He was extremely aware of the way Leo was twitching inside him, opened his eyes again to watch the intense expression on his face, head thrown back, lips parted, frozen for a moment, before he sank forward, burying his face against Phichit's chest.

Phichit huffed, but smiled and stroked his hair.

“I love you, too.”

He looked up at Ji, who was smiling as well, face flushed. Phichit reached behind himself with one hand, carefully, fingers searching and finding Guang Hong's erection, making him hiss.

“I think we need to take care of Xiao Guang now.”

Leo lifted his head again, smirking at them.

“Just a moment.”

He sat up, discarded the condom, then went into the bathroom, returning after a moment with a damp wash cloth.

He cleaned Phichit gently, fingers carefully touching his ass.

“How are you? Does it hurt a lot, baby?”

“It's okay. Really.”

Phichit sat up, feeling a slight pain in his lower back, but considered it well worth it. He pulled Ji into his arms and kissed him deeply, before pushing him down onto the bed, Leo joining them on Guang's other side.

“Did we make you wait long?” Phichit muttered against Ji's lips.

He only laughed.

“You were so hot to watch. I didn't mind at all.”

“You're so sweet.” Phichit traced his lips along Guang's beautifully freckled shoulders, watching the way Leo's hands travelled down their lover's body.

Guang Hong shifted a little, turned onto his side, facing Phichit, who caught the smile on Leo's face and watched him grab the lube again. Phichit held out his hand to him, and Leo squeezed some of it into his palm.

Ji buried his face against Phichit's neck as Phichit started stroking Ji's cock, watching the movement of Leo's arm as he undoubtedly fingered Ji. Phichit let his free hand slide lower slowly, to the puckered flesh where he could feel Leo's movements distinctly.

Leo looked up at him over Guang's shoulder, a small grin on his lips.

“Wanna switch?”

Phichit blinked, then nodded, licking his dry lips.

“Come, sweetheart, turn around.”

Ji let himself be manoeuvred onto his other side, and Leo handed Phichit the lube.

“He's pretty loose already, you can go a little harder.” There was a hint of smugness in Leo's voice and a low moan from Ji at the words.

“Please, _Qīn_.” 

Phichit wasn't sure who Ji referred to, but he set to work, anyway, lubing up his fingers and slowly rubbing up and down between his cheeks, before pressing one finger in.

No matter what Leo had said, it felt incredibly tight. But Guang rocked against his hand, pleading lowly for more, and Phichit added a second finger, moving carefully at first, but working him harder at the moans spilling from Guang's lips, started sucking on his neck and throat. Pushed in as deeply as he could, curling and flexing his fingers, pressing against the walls experimentally, until Ji cried out and tensed, fluttering and clenching down on his fingers.

“You like that?” Phichit breathed into his ear, and Ji just whispered:

“Yes, please, do that again.”

Leo caught his eye, smiling at Phichit, before he bent forward and claimed Ji's lips in a deep kiss. Phichit felt Guang Hong tremble as he put pressure onto the spot inside him again and again, until he finally tensed and gave a muffled cry, clenching down hard on Phichit's fingers.

“Good?” Phichit asked gently, after he'd pulled out carefully and cleaned his fingers on the still damp wash cloth, while Leo was stroking a few strands of hair out of Ji's sweaty face.

Ji laughed.

“What do you think?” He rolled onto his back, and Phichit wanted to wipe the stains off his stomach, then thought better of it and bent down to lick them off.

Leo cursed softly.

“You think we could do this more often if I moved to China?”

Ji laughed.

“Your trainer might kill you.”

“True.”

“You should all move to Bangkok instead,” Phichit muttered, nestling up to Guang Hong and tugging at Leo to do the same.

“We're all moving to LA some day,” Guang Hong replied, sounding drowsy. “When I'm a famous actor and you're my famous gold medal winning lovers, and we're all going to star in a musical film Phichit has written.”

Leo laughed softly.

“Sounds excellent.”

“I'll start writing immediately.”

Phichit made a move as if to get up and Ji pulled him back down again.

“You're not going anywhere right now.”

He laughed and let Guang Hong kiss him.

“Do you feel like Leo should be in the middle right now?” Phichit asked after a moment.

“Definitely. He hasn't been in the middle all night.”

“Leo actually thinks so, too,” Leo said, rolling his eyes as he was being talked over, but quickly squeezing between the other two. “Come here, you two.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me very happy!
> 
> qīn - my brief research assures me that this is a shortened form of qīn'ài de (which means dear/darling) that is particularly hip among young people on social networking sites, so it seemed appropriate. ~~I'd like to apologize in advance to all native speakers of Mandarin should it turn out I'm an idiot with no grasp of your language.~~
> 
> I also have a [YOI sideblog](https://down-to-figure-skate.tumblr.com). *winks with both eyes*


End file.
